


The Beginning (Dead Rising)

by Athena_Brando



Series: Dead Rising [1]
Category: Dead Rising
Genre: Action, F/M, Forbidden Love, Horror, Mild Smut, Romance, Undead, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Brando/pseuds/Athena_Brando
Summary: Angelina Esposito is a young, attractive, Italian journalist looking for her first big story. She wants to make a big name for herself, become someone worth remembering. Her first target is Willamette within Colorado. She hopes to get the scoop of a lifetime. She gets more than she bargained for. A lot more.
Relationships: Carlito Keyes/Original Female Character
Series: Dead Rising [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555261
Comments: 1





	The Beginning (Dead Rising)

My name is Angelina Esposito. I am a journalist. Well, at least, I want to be. I grew up within Naples, Italy; the place I called home with my mother and three brothers. My mother was rich; considered beautiful and was a model mother. She had a line of suitors; but she had to pick the worst one among them. Then my mother married an American man named Kevin. He accepted her last name in order to become more popular and fed off of her riches. After that, my brothers became corrupt. My eldest has already died. Lorenzo died within a car crash after he went drinking with his friends. The second eldest, Francesco, is currently in the hospital due to cancer from smoking. Matteo moved back to Italy in order to become a furniture maker. My mother, Elvera, is very sad with her unfortunate position with Kevin. I, however, plan to make things right one day.

I looked out over the area below, admiring the many trees outside. I couldn't wait to hear about what's happening in Willamette! "Say, girlie," Ed grabs my attention, "You mentioned somethin' about research for a story." I smile to myself. Did I? I most likely did. My first project and I couldn't stop myself from blabbering about it since I heard the rumors. "That's right. I got a top that something big's happening," I reply, looking out, waiting for us to come across the city. "In a nowhere little town like that?" Ed scoffs. "They sure didn't mention anything about it on TV." I stand up from my kneeling position, glad I wore something [decent](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/d2/57/0f/d2570f9dbb4a1714bf39f05051a9ed4f.jpg). My mom picked it out, of course. I smirk to myself, "Yeah, well, I'm freelance. I don't make my living waiting for the TV to tell me what to cover," I pat his shoulder, hearing him laughing. I couldn't wait to get my information!

I then hear him laugh. "There she is! Willamette, Colorado," He introduced as I began admiring the little town. It's amazing how this is the place I was supposed to be covering. Such a small town! It would have been a nice place to relax, though. "Population: 53,594. Distinguishing characteristics: Jack shit!" I look over, giving Ed an amused look when he states the population and the 'distinguishing characteristics' of the small town, then look back out on it. Ed then finishes off with, "About the only thing to do in this town is kill time at the shopping mall." I lean get comfortable and safe enough to take pictures, wanting to get a good look at the area. 

At that moment, I notice something past the bridge. I pull up my camera, zooming in and then taking a quick picture, angling it just right. Ed seemed to notice it too. "What was that? The army?" I look up at him, "Looks like taking a helicopter was the way to go. I bet they've got all the roads blocked off by now." I had never worked with military before, but I was aware of how they operate, as my mother's late husband before she remarried Kevin was in the military. I head up to Ed, "Listen. I wanna get shots of the whole town before the National Guard finishes roping it off. Take me over the main street." He gives me a signal that he understood, so I sat back down and got my camera ready. I better take some good photos... I zoom in over this one area where people were standing over what looked like a body and some blood. That was the first hint.

I then spot this man standing on top of a car with a bat, swinging and kicking at people that were ganging up around the car. However, the people around him didn't seem intelligent. In fact, it didn't seem like some kind of riot. "Whoa! What is that, some kind of riot?" Ed questions, gazing at the scene. I reply swiftly, "No way in hell. Those people around him look...brain-dead, if that's even a good term to use. Look at the way they slug around. And they're not even flinching back from the bat." Ed looks back at me, "Is this what you came to take pictures of?" I look over to him, nodding in reply and taking a couple more pics, wanting to get in some good quality. I saw the people around yank the man from the roof of the car, taking one more picture of the way they swarmed him before letting up. "Whoa! Check that out! Look at all those people! What the hell is happening here?" _I don't know..._

"No clue," I tell him honestly. "But this isn't the normal in this town." I take a picture of some more people around a bus, which was just sitting in the middle of the road. I shudder, wondering how it would feel to be in that bus. I see a gas station up ahead and take a quick picture of it. I go to take another picture and luckily took one at the perfect moment as it exploded! I admire the image with wide eyes, then look up at the actual disaster. "Whoa! Holy shit! Did you see that?!" Ed was clearly in a state of shock and so was I. What in the literal hell was going on? What made that gas station explode? "I've gotta take her up for a sec," Ed informs me, heading a bit higher. I then notice something, "Take us a bit lower! We gotta check that building!" Ed looks up, "Huh? Where?" I decide to describe it, "Blue roof." There was a woman on top of it, trying to escape the people around her.

I realize what's happening. The faces on those people... If you could even call them people. I look back at Ed, deciding to stay quiet. If he doesn't realize, no point rationalizing it until I get some solid and good evidence. It looked like she was trying to go between them, which was a wrong move. If she could just slip around that one on the side, she might be able to scurry past them and get to the nearby ladder. But, then again, the streets are crawling with those...things. Then, the woman was knocked off the building by one, splatting onto the ground, followed by two more. I snapped a picture of the brutal damage, feeling bad that this was all I could do. But there was nothing else I was able to do. I spoke to Ed, "I want to see the center of town. Take me there." Ed confirms with, "Roger." 

I took pictures on our way there, then would look them over. So far, everything looked brutal. Imagine how everyone would react if I posted these images. It would go viral! Everyone would know who I was! This was the perfect scoop! And the perfect way to satisfy my hunger for adventure and thrill! I look at the shopping mall, then get an idea. "Hey, can you take me to the rooftop of that mall?" Ed looks back at me when I asked, "You gotta be kiddin' me!" He turns back, focusing on the air. "Man, you are nuts..." I chuckle softly, knowing that was true. "Alright, listen! Don't forget to come back for me!" I tell him, "Three days is all I need!" He looks over, "As long as you're not dead, Fred." I gave him an unamused look, "It's Angelina Esposito. Remember that name, because the whole world is gonna know it in 3 days when I get the scoop." Ed mocks a salute, "Alright!" Then, he gasps as a military helicopter comes up in front of us, quickly moving to the side to avoid crashing. I gasp at the sudden movement, quickly holding onto something.

I spoke fast, "Get us back down to that rooftop!" I didn't know if he said anything back as we approached the rooftop, but I was quick to jump down when he got close enough, looking up and watching as he flew away. Within an instant, I heard a voice, "Hello there." I turn back, seeing a [man](http://www.deadrising.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/05/dr1-characters-carlito.jpg) leaning against the wall. _He's cute._ _No, wait, fuck off._ "Hello," I greet in response. "You're the reporter, aren't you?" He asks, to which I nod. "I am," I confirm. The man glances around, noticing there was nobody else. "You came alone?" I sheepishly chuckle, "I'm freelance. No crew; just me walking in to see things for myself. I wont lie, this is going to be my first story. But my question is what is this story about? What's going on out there?" The man pushes himself off the wall, "You came by helicopter, didn't you?" Well, no doubt he saw me literally jumping out of the helicopter. That's kind of embarrassing. "What did you see from the sky?" I took a couple steps back as he approaches, thinking of how to explain. "Well, if it were a riot, the military wouldn't quarantine the area. The moratorium on information getting out is a little...extreme, in my opinion. It's not civil disobedience, it's too quiet. Almost as if..." I wait for him to finish for me. He turns back, meeting my eyes, "...everybody is already dead." I nod, looking to the gates that blocked the way to jumping off the building. 

"Where are you from?" He asks me. "You're not American, your accent disproves that." I decide to answer him truthfully, "I'm an Italian. My mother, unfortunately, married an American citizen. So, myself and my brother are stuck here in America because my father forbids me from leaving the country." The man walks over, "Americans are very hostile and pathetic, aren't they? And your name is...?" I smile gently, "Angelina. Angelina Esposito. And you are...?" He replies with his own smile, though his seemed a bit more sadistic and sinister. Almost mysterious. "I am Carlito Keyes," He informs me. I look out among the building, him following me as we look down on the streets below.

"I think it's zombies. From the pictures I took, there's no doubt about it. But it's not solid enough," I inform, to which he walks over, holding out his hand. I pull off my camera and hand it to him, seeing him looking through the photos. "Yes... These are great images," He compliments, to which I blush a little. I accept my camera back when he hands it back over to me, putting it back around my neck. "This, senorita...is hell," He tells me. I look down at my photos, wondering how I was supposed to survive three days with zombies in the area. I look back at him, "Hey," He stops, looking back at me from over his shoulder. "Can you tell me what you know already? I'll put your name into my story if you are willing. Please?" He considers for a moment, approaching me. Something about his walk was kind of intimidating, so I slowly backed up, to which he stopped when he noticed. "In due time," He tells me, then goes back to leaning against the wall.

Seeing as I wasn't going to get anything out of him right now, I walk over to the door next to him, heading down to the security room with all the cameras. I observe one of the cameras outside, viewing zombies yanking a woman out of her car and devouring her. I flinch, feeling horrible for the poor woman. She didn't deserve that. I walk out into the entrance plaza, seeing everyone barricading the door, which was a good idea. As I did, an old lady bumped into an old man, to which the old man shouts, "Quit screwin' around!" As the woman is walking around frantically, she bumps into me, looking over to me, heels clacking, "Have you seen my baby?! I can't live without my precious little sweetie doggie! Oh, where is my Madonna?! Where is she?!" The woman runs off, myself rubbing the back of my neck. _What...the hell?_ That's weirder than zombies.

I spot a pretty lady who looked like the man from outside and was going to approach her when the old man from before steps in front of me. "Are you an able bodied lady?" He questions. I look up at him and nod, "I am. Sorry, I just got here from the rooftops. Do you need help with the barricade still?" The old man nods, "Yes, quickly grab everything you can and get it moving to the doors. The things are slow and stupid, so we should be fine as long as these barricades keep the doors closed." I listen to him, taking a quick picture of the scene, then let the camera drop around my neck. "I'll bring over some of those benches in the back," I inform the old man. He looks to me, nodding, "Work hard and we'll survive this kiddo." I quick speak up, "Hey, do you think we can survive until Friday? I have a helicopter prepped to pick me up in three days, so we can get everybody out of here." The old man nods, "I'll tell everybody about it. You get to work helping us out." I nod and quickly head over to the back of the entrance plaza.

As I arrived in the back, I saw a man inside, protected by some sort of gate. I looked around, then decided to take a photo of him. At the...right-ish wrong moment? "You! Stop right there!" He approaches the gate. "Does your boss have any idea what he's done?! Why did he summon me to this place?! What are you planning?!" He demands, jabbing at me with his cane from behind the gate, to which I quickly step back. "What the hell are you talking about?!" I inquire, to which the old man snarls and walks off. I then hear a commotion near the front, turning and seeing a woman struggling to get to her dog. My eyes widen, running over, watching people try to stop her. "Stop! Lady, stop! You'll let them in!" Unfortunately, my cries fell upon deaf ears as she opened the door only to be mauled by the creatures. 

My eyes widen as the zombies begin to enter, looking around. I see the lady from before running upstairs, so I grab a hunk of wood and rush to the other staircase up. I work my way up, then hear a man. "Come on!" I look up, seeing an African American male calling for me to run towards him. I quickly rush to him and follow him back where I came from before; to the security room. As I enter, an old African American man closes the door behind us, myself leaning against the wall, panting a bit. The man from before, from the staircase, looks over to me, "Where are the others?" I frown, feeling bad than I just kinda ran for it. "I...didn't bother to try and save anyone else. Sorry, I...think I'm the only one who got out of there. Besides that one girl, I think; but I don't see her," I notice. The man sighs, shaking his head. He gestures to the old man, who grabbed a welder and started to weld the door shut. I was going to protest when the man behind me speaks up, "As long as those things are in the mall, we'd better not use this door."

I frown, remembering the man on the roof. I hope he's okay... I still have many questions. I look back, seeing the man pressing his ear to the door of the air ducts. "Let me guess; if we're gonna live, we need to risk going into that mall for stuff," I ask, to which the man looks back and nods. "Those things are too stupid to use them," He informs me. I nod in understanding, "At some point, I'll go out and get some supplies we'll need to survive in this place. Seeing as I'm the only other person decently dressed for this. Yes, I'm firing at you." I look to the girl beside us with blond hair in a nice suit. She tilts her head side to side, "Fair enough." I watch the man climb into the air ducts, then lean against the wall. "Nice camera," The woman compliments. "Are you a photographer?" I look up at her, "Kind of. Angelina Esposito. I am a journalist." The woman holds out her hand, "Could you show some pictures, Angie." I didn't mind the nickname, but... "Don't call me Angie. Angelina, Angel, An, any of those. Just not Angie." I hand over my camera, letting her view the pictures.

She sifts through them, then comes across the picture of the old man. I look over, "I took that by the entrance. Did he do something?" The girl looks up, then back down at the image. She hands me my camera, "Nope. Thanks for showing me though." I take back my camera, "You're not exactly subtle. Can I at least get your name?" The woman looks over before she left the room, "I'm Jessie. The man you saw earlier was Brad. That's all I'm authorized to tell you." I nod, accepting what I had. _Looks like I'm going back into the mall..._

~ ~ ~

I was near the warehouse, heading to the Paradise Plaza when I heard a sound coming from nearby, approaching. It sounded like heels too. "Zombies, eh? I had a small suspicion you guys would appear," I end up whispering to myself. I narrow my eyes, quickly grabbing the nearby fire extinguisher. I prep for an attack, waiting for the perfect moment. I swing, hearing a girly screech, watching Jessie fall back, my eyes widening. "Oh, shit! It's me, Angelina!" I was surprised for a moment, but shook it off. "Don't sneak up on me," I tell her, helping her stand back up. Jessie pants softly, "Brad was attacked. I located him on the monitor!" When she tried walking, she limped, crying out in pain, but I support her again. "It's probably a sprain..."

She looks over, "I've got to help Brad, or he's done for!" I nod, "Alright, then give me your gun." She looks at me with great shock, looking almost offended. I sigh, "We don't have time for this. You're wearing heels, in a skirt, looking ready to attend a business meeting; not fighting zombies in a mall." She shakes her head, "No, I can't let a civilian do that! It's against regulations!" _She is most certainly a blond..._ I shake my head, "I don't think they had 'zombie infested malls' in mind when they wrote those regulations." She sighs, clearly considering. She gestures to the gun, "You know how to use this?" I nod, "Grew up in Naples. Not the kind of place you can just stroll down the street in and expect to be safe. Guns were the norm in Naples, so I learned to use one. Now hand it over." She nods, handing over her gun. I pocket the gun and get the information on where I need to go before rushing to help Brad.

I hated the entire fight there. I had to fight through a couple of zombies who were blocking my path, not to mention all that delicious food I saw that I didn't have time to indulge myself in. I could not waste time; I had to save Brad. Even though I didn't even know this guy. First of all, he's kind of an asshole. He seemed very unimpressed by me and didn't seem to like I was the only survivor from when the entire place ended up being filled to the brim with zombies. Then again, he must be tired. But, number two, he's probably an agent or some shit. And agents usually seem to be stuck up pricks. Like little miss prissy from back in the security room. Wearing heels and a skirt into battle... Is she nuts? I cut through the outside area of the mall, rushing back the zombies and slicing through the few in my way of the door.

Upon arriving to where I can help Brad, I glanced around, then heard gunfire and quickly get to cover. And I swear the voice I heard was familiar. "Senorita?" I glance past the cover I was behind, seeing a familiar white blouse. "Carlito?" I recall, but quickly return to hiding. When Brad spotted me, he shook his head, as though in amazement. I pull out my gun and rush to the cover beside Brad after Carlito finished shooting. I figured he was reloading, so only then was my chance. "I recognize him from the roof," I inform Brad. "His name is Carlito Keyes, but that is all I know." Brad sighs, shaking his head, "I have never heard of him." I look to Brad, "Let me try something..." I speak up, hopefully loud enough to Carlito will hear me. "Carlito! Calm down! Let's talk about this!" There was a pause in the gunfire, so I stood up, pocketing my gun with my hands up. "See? No guns, just talking. We can stay at this distance."

Carlito stares at me for a little while, clearly considering. I was ready to duck, in case he decided he didn't want to go the peaceful route, then he stops aiming. "Alright, we stay at this distance though," He tells me. Brad stands up, "Why did you attack me?" Carlito does not answer his question, "I will answer her questions and hers alone!" I look up at Brad, "He probably wants to talk to me because I'm a reporter." Brad sighs, speaking softly to me, "Ask him why he is here." I didn't do anything in reply, but I asked Carlito so, "Why are you here? There are other places in the city that are easier to barricade; so why here?" Carlito replies honestly, "The mall is the best place to hole up if you need a wide range of supplies, though it is hard to barricade with the many doors." I had a feeling that wasn't the full story and that was because Brad was here. But, then again, Carlito wants to stay at this distance. "Why did you attack Brad?" I ask. Carlito shakes his head, "I can not answer that yet, Angelina." _His voice is sadly very sexy and it is NOT fair._

I ask another question to stray off that topic, "What can you tell me about the outbreak?" Carlito pauses for a moment, "It began with a young man with a tattoo on his neck. A number. He was the first in Willamette. Then, it spread like a cancer. It infected every body like it infects a cell and then spread until it could no longer be contained by the people within. The few that remain struggle to survive." I was asking the wrong questions. Or I was and he wasn't giving me a full answer. "How did the infection get here in Willamette in the first place?" I ask. "A small town; I have many doubts that whatever happened would spread past the city." Carlito shakes his head, "Another time, senorita." He heads back, grabbing a rope suspended from the ceiling which repelled him up. Brad curses under his breath, "Well...at least nobody got shot. Well, thank's for your help. My name is Brad." I nod, "I know, Jessie told me. Look, you guys are looking for someone, right?"

Brad pauses in his words, clearly not having expected me to be so up-front. But I'm a journalist, it's my job. I grab my camera and go through it, "Listen, I just want to get the truth. I do my job, I put in your names, we all get a cut of the profit. This whole thing needs to get out to the world and everybody deserves to know how it happened. So, if you let me tell my story how I want when we get out of here," I hold up the image of the old man, "I tell you where I saw this fella." Brad gives me a look, clearly not happy with what I get out of this. He sighs, deciding the best way to go about this was to go with me. I smirk, knowing I won this. "Alright, you win. You can tell everything; but do not mention mine or Jessie's name." I nod in understanding, "Alright, deal." I hand him my camera, letting him look it over. "The old fart was hiding behind a gate by the entrance before the zombies came in. He said 'does your boss have any idea what he's done', 'what is he planning', 'why did we summon him' and that's pretty much it before he stormed off," I confess.

Bard looks up at me with a raised brow, "The entrance? You're sure?" I nod, "Yeah. I had a clear mind then; it was before everything went to shit. He might still be there; he seemed hell bent on not leaving the area. Now, can I know who you work for? You and Jessie seem to be some kind of special agents." Brad nods, handing me my camera, which I gratefully took, "We're DHS agents." I nod, then begin following him through the mall to get to the Entrance Plaza. I wanted to hear the story for myself. I can't miss out on this. All this is juicy and perfect for my story. I get to a spot the zombies can't get me and take some decent pictures, grinning at how well taken they were. "Man, the public is gonna fucking love this..." I put away my camera and bash some skulls in, jumping down and rushing to catch up with Brad so we can find this old man. That Wild West area section thing of the mall was kinda weird. Not as full of zombies, but the crop tops weren't my style.

When we finally got there, I let Brad take the lead, sitting down on a bench and trying to get some much needed relaxation in. God, this place was crawling with those zombies. Hard to believe those things got in here because some crazy old lady wanted to get her dog. How was that lady strong enough to push aside those security guards anyway? I look through my photos, getting rid of some of the bad ones. I need to get an erotic picture at some point... Maybe I can snap a quick picture of Jessie or a survivor in the mall somewhere. This mall outta be full of 'em. It's literally huge. I grab my journal and started writing.

Case 1-1 to 1-3,

The second I arrived, everything was odd and quiet. I looked out onto the streets to see what I thought was a riot. Only, it was far worse than I thought. Within a night, over two thirds of the population had become zombies. This is a town of very few people, but those few people were around 53,600. Now, I am holed up in this mall with a few survivors. Two DHS agents, one named Jessie and another Brad, are looking for this man named Dr. Barnaby. We found him, but he's stubborn and won't leave yet it seems. I also met this man named Carlito Keyes when I first arrived to the mall. He seemed interested in how I was a reporter and I believe the woman in the plaza is somehow related to him. They look very similar and have very similar tastes in clothing. Not to mention they seem to be of the same ethnicity, despite the fact I was never able to get close to the woman. There is also a security officer named Otis; not much else about him. I hope I live to see Friday's sunrise.

I stopped writing, looking up. Just in time too; it seemed as though Brad was finished with his job. He walks over to me, "Damn..." I noticed his frustration and raise a brow. "No arresting? You can't do that?" Brad shakes his head, "He's turned down my offer to protect him. Said he isn't going anywhere until we can guarantee a secure route out of here." I look over to the gaze, glancing around it, "There's no override that will let us open the gate? No kind of emergency opening? Maybe a ventilation system?" Brad shakes his head, "Nothing we'd be able to go through, as far as I can see. All the vents are six inches tall, they won't fit us. Jessie has a direct line to HQ. The first thing we need to do is to call for backup." I decide to go with the agent, as he is more experienced. I pull out...Jessie's gun and follow Brad out of here.


End file.
